I hate the Capital
by Soliepower
Summary: Katniss lists some of the reasons she hates the Capital.


**Hey, so this is my first Hunger Games fic. I originally read the first book because it was a school assignment. I wasn't so sure about it at first. My school has a history of giving us crappy books to read, so I didn't want to read the book. But then all of my friends were telling me about how good it was. So I read it. And I fell in love with it. I immediately went out and got the 2nd and 3rd book. I finished all of them with 2 weeks.**

**I have been wanting to write a H.G. fic for a while now, but I didnt know if I could be able to write a good one. But I somehow came up with this. **

**I'm going to be honest and tell you that I'm not so hot about how it turned out, but I'm still going to upload it, and hope that you don't hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

I hate the Capital. I really truly do.

I hate that my dad was taken from me because of the Capital. I know that the Capital didn't take him away from me directly, but he was working in the mines, which basically meant that he was working for the Capital and died for the Capital.

And I couldn't stand that.

I hate the Capital for forcing poor, innocent children into an arena where they had to fight to the death all for their own sick amusement. The people of the Capital have the world at their disposal. Couldn't they find another way to entertain them, that didn't involve the deaths of hundreds of kids?

I hate that they would give the children hope. The kids would run for their lives in their arenas and somehow get to safety. They would start to believe that they could really win, and somehow make it back home. That moment of security and happiness would quickly be swept away by one thing or another. It might have been the other tributes or it might have been some disgusting, unthinkable creature that the Capital somehow created in their labs. I also hated that we had to watch. That we were forced to sit down as a family and watch as children killed each other all because they hoped that they could somehow make it back to their friends and family members.

I hated that Prim was chosen to go into the Games. Prim, the sweet little Prim who couldn't hurt a fly. Prim, the girl who would rather starve to death than have to kill an animal in order to eat it. There was no way that she could go into the games.

I hated that Peeta was chosen. Peeta, the boy who, when just at the young age of 12 was willing to take a beating from his mother in order to make sure that I, as well as my family survived. He didn't even know me. Sure he had seen me and was somewhat in love with me, but he didn't _know_ me. And yet, he still faced the wrath of his mother so that I could have something to eat.

Peeta and Prim were the 2 nicest people to ever walk the Earth. They were the two people that didn't deserve to go into the Games.

That's why I volunteered to take Prim's place. She deserved to live. I didn't.

I was the kind of person that would kill in order to survive. I would do whatever it took to survive. I deserved to be in the Games. I didn't hate the Capital for putting me there. Like I said, I deserved it.

I hate the Capital for making Peeta confess his feelings for me in front of everyone.

If Peeta were to ever confess his feelings for me, I wish that he could have done it in front of me and me only. I hate that the Capital made Peeta feel that confessing everything was the only way to keep me alive.

After the Games ended, Peeta and I should have been able to enjoy our lives. We should have gone on and lived happily, without ever having to fear for our lives again. That was a load of crap. Instead of living a life where we didn't have to look over our shoulders, we were forced into pretending to be head over heels in love. I know that only I was the one that was pretending but still, we should never had to have done that.

Then all because of Snow, we were forced back into the arena where we once again had to fight for our lives. This time only one of us would survive.

The whole time in the arena, I was so busy focusing on keeping Peeta alive, I didn't see what was happening all around me. I didn't see that Finnick and Johanna were secretly trying to keep us alive. I didn't see the Capital hover craft appear and take Peeta away.

God I hated the Capital.

Those damn bastards took Peeta and tortured him hours on end. They sent him back to me, angry and blood thirsty. Or it was more he was thirsty for my blood. We were never able to have the sweet reunion that we should have had. Instead, we were brought back together by his hands wrapping around my throat.

Then, the Capital took away the one person who meant more to me than anyone.

She didn't deserve to die that way. She didn't deserve to die at all, but most certainly not like that. It should have been quick and painless. She shouldn't have suffered, she shouldn't have had to feel all the pain and know that she was destined to die. I hated that I had to watch.

Those bastards all deserved to die because of what they did to her.

I hate that because of the Capital; I was burned and scarred for life. I know that it might not have been the Capital's bombs that hurt me, or killed her. But it was the Capitals fault that she and I were both there.

I hate that now I lie in bed, facing sleepless night after sleepless night because I was plagued by terrifying nightmares where I watch all of my friends and family members die painful and torturous deaths.

Now the only way that I can sleep is when I have Peeta lying beside me, with his arms wrapped securely around my disgusting, scarred waist.

I hate that I feel pain whenever I think about losing him. That when I think about living my life without him, I feel a strong ache in my heart.

I hated that even though the Capital took everything away from me, they also gave me the one thing that means more to me than anything. They gave me Peeta.

I hate that without the Hunger Games, I would never have been thrown together with Peeta. That he and I never would have fallen in love and that I wouldn't have my 2 beautiful children.

I hate the Capital and everything that they stood for.

But I could never hate the Capital for giving me Peeta.

That's the one thing that I could never hate.

* * *

**So there it is. Like I said before, I'm not so hot about this. I hope that it turned out somewhat okay for you guys.**

**Tell me what you thought, REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


End file.
